Ascending Air's Rock
by Uber Spoonz
Summary: I feel that by the time we reach the peak, I will have gone insane, Felix stated. Ya couldn't be more right, buddy. My first GS fic, a oneshot. Felix is OOC. Contains an important note for readers of my Zelda fics. Reviews would make me happy!


**This is my first Golden Sun fanfiction on the site, and I was really hesitant to post it. I'm just nervous to tread on new grounds is all. This one here is based on my thoughts as I was trying to get up Air's Rock. Air's Rock didn't have a boss because Air's Rock IS the boss. Anyway, just know that I'm not _intentionally_ being mean to Felix-sama. Well, maybe I am. But it's all in good spirits… Felix and Isaac are my two favorite characters, then Jenna and Sheba, who are both awesome.**

**Disclaimer:  
****I own Golden Sun, yup.**

**Nee-san: You do NOT! I'm only lending it to you!**

**-winces- Sorry, nee-san… I do _not_ own Golden Sun. I repeat: I do _not_ own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Ages. So don't pelt me with frying pans.**

**Also, readers of my other fics, please make sure to read the note at the bottom.**

**And here's my first posted GS fic! And it's a GS2 fic, at that! Please don't kill me; I have a very delicate self-confidence, and I was already nervous enough to post a Golden Sun fanfic at all…**

**Ascending Air's Rock**

"We have to climb that thing?" Jenna breathed, marveling at the large mountain before them. Sheba nodded. "It seems that is the case, if we are to proceed in our journey," she stated matter-of-factly.

Felix merely stared. "I predict," he began slowly, "that by the time we reach the peak, I will have gone insane." Jenna and Sheba blinked at the elder brunette for a moment. "Well," Jenna muttered. "What do you say we get going?" she asked more loudly, her voice echoing off the cliff face.

Felix located some vines and they climbed. It seemed the plants were sturdy enough to sustain their weight. The trio ran into a harpy. Sheba attacked with her Shaman's Rod, but the winged creature easily avoided her assault. "Leave it to me!" Jenna smiled, calling upon her Mars Djinni. The tiny creature did quite a sum of damage to their foe with it's fire. The harpy screeched, delivering a critical blow to Sheba. Felix saw this and readied his Cure Psynergy.

"You all right, Sheba?" he asked as the healing power remedied his young comrade's many wounds. The girl nodded and cast Plasma, destroying the harpy once and for all.

"Well, that was fun," Felix muttered sarcastically. "Shall we be off?" Not waiting for an answer, he proceeded to push a tall brown stone of a cliff. A whirlwind appeared from the other side, capturing Felix within its power. "Brother!" Jenna shouted, hurrying to try to pull him out. She only succeeded in getting herself caught as well.

"Jenna! Felix!" Sheba called. She wanted to help them, but she knew she would only be sucked into the tornado as well if she got too close. Regardless of her thoughts, the whirlwind was advancing rapidly and she soon found herself trapped in its winds.

"Well, isn't this a pickle?" Felix commented, still being spun rapidly. "Felix… I'll never… know how… you can stay… so calm… under… so much pressure!" Jenna called from across the spinning trap. It was obvious the effect of twirling in circles too long were wearing on her nerves. Sheba remained silent, her eyes closed, as if in meditation.

The whirlwind collided with a stone, releasing the three from its grasp and dissipating into nothingness. "I think I'm gonna hurl!" Jenna warned as she scrambled to the ledge. Felix cleared his throat. "Please, not here," he almost pleaded. Sheba blinked at the sounds of Jenna's retching.

"Jenna, do you need an herb?" she offered. The brunette Mars Adept sat with her legs crossed. "Nah, I'm good," she smiled as she took her place by Felix's side. Her brother sighed. "You're gonna make me lose my cool. You wouldn't like me when I lose my cool," he advised.

"Omigawd, Felix used slang! It's the end of the world!" Sheba screamed. She then checked her supplies to see if she could make some tea while waiting for the Apocalypse. Sadly, she found she carried no china teacups in her bag or pockets.

"Honestly, Sheba, why didn't you just carry your china cups on a silver platter balanced on your head?" Felix suggested. Sheba blinked, an action she was becoming known for. "You know I was being sarcastic, right?" she asked. Felix coughed. "Well… I was… being sarcastic too," he replied, looking around nervously.

Jenna pointed with a gasp. "Felix, _look out_!" she shouted. The Venus Adept quickly turned around to see…

Rocks. "Jenna, there's nothing there," he informed. The girl giggled. "I know. That was just my emergency warning test," she smiled. She could almost hear Felix's second nerve snap. She knew from their childhood that her brother only had three nerves to spare. Apparently the first had gone in the maze leading to Air's Rock.

"Sheeeeeebaaaaaaa…" he said slowly, his eyes veiled in shadow, as he turned to the blonde Jupiter Adept. She looked around and blinked. "Yes, Felix?" she asked hesitantly. "Your clothes…" the man continued. Sheba inspected her clothes apprehensively. "What about them?" she inquired when se found nothing.

"They're…"

Then Jenna knew.

"_PINK_!" Felix shouted, erupting in maniacal laughter.

"That must've been his _last_ nerve that just went…" Jenna sighed. This was why her mother kept a straitjacket (yes, it's one word and that's how you spell it) in the house at all times. Sheba blinked, her eyes wide with terror. She slipped into Jenna's shadow quickly, cowering behind the girl.

"Lookavineavineavine! Heheyahahayahaha!" Felix cackled as he scurried up the vine on the wall nearby. Sheba nudged Jenna forward. "We still need to follow him," she reminded. The Mars Adept nodded with another sigh, though they both knew it would be hard to keep up with Felix while he was in chinchilla mode. However, they did their best.

Eventually a dense fog settled around them, making it hard to see. Jenna and Sheba were making their way up a vine Felix had just passed, but they lost sight of him when he disappeared into the fog. They soon heard his deranged laughter coming from… below them?

Jenna looked down and her eyes grew wide with fear. "Sheba! Outta the way!" she shouted as she jumped from her place and landed roughly on the ground, Sheba close behind. Felix, still in chinchilla mode, tore up the vine and, once again, disappeared into the fog. Then he somehow went _up_ the same segment of vine again. This he did many, many times, each time his lunatic cackling following him from and into the mist.

Jenna aimed her sword and cast Flare on the vine, severing it. On his next pass, Felix stopped at the seared vine. "MARY!" he screamed. "Who did this to you!" He proceeded to sob over the broken vine.

"Felix, _get over yourself_!" Jenna demanded. Felix looked hurt. In fact, there were tears in his eyes. "Why must you say such harsh things to me, sister dearest?" he cried, then stopped abruptly and started spewing on about waffles.

"I like waffles! I _love_ waffles! Don't you love waffles, Sheba?"

"More than life itself," Sheba muttered cynically. Felix squealed like some schoolgirl. "I love you Sheba! LOVE YOU MORE'N _WAFFLES_!" he announced. Jenna slapped her brother, and his expression grew grim.

"How dare you," he said in a deep, theatrical voice after a moment of dramatic tension. "You, my own sister. My own flesh and blood. I, for one, am deeply, _deeply_ offended. Sister Dear, let us do battle." He took out his Blow Mace, his current battle weapon, and gestured for Jenna to unsheathe her Pirate's Sword.

"Wait!" Sheba interrupted. She pointed at the swirly purple rock behind them. "If anything begs to be hit by a Whirlwind spell, it's that whirlwind-shaped rock!" she proclaimed, if not somewhat randomly.

Felix's eyes twinkled. "Fan_tab_ulous idea, Pretty Pink Princess Sheba!" he complimented. Jenna groaned, hiding her face behind her hand in shame. "I have no brother," she declared.

"What are you waiting for?" Felix asked. "Sheeeeeeeeba-chaaaaaaaaan, use Whirlwind on the big mean rocky thing! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, _stop it_!" Jenna commanded as she sank to her knees and started crying. Felix was perturbed by this. "Uh… littlest sister dear," he said in a sing-song voice. "Go away!" Jenna sobbed. This perturbed Felix further. "J-Jenna…"

The girl lifted her head from her hands, her face streaked by tears.

"Are you all right?"

Overjoyed, Jenna leapt up and flung her arms around Felix's neck in an embrace. Hesitantly Felix returned the hug. As Sheba observed, she couldn't shake the feeling that there were waves crashing in the background with a melodramatic sunset and angelic singing.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Jenna said as she released Felix and narrowed her eyes.

"Indeed."

"I'll say."

"Quite so."

"You betcha."

"Precisely."

"Can we just go to Air's Rock already?" Sheba suggested. Felix and Jenna looked at their friend, looked at each other, looked back at her, shrugged, and continued climbing the vine to the entrance to the caverns of Air's Rock.

**M'kay, how was that? Like it? Review! Hate it? Flame! …Actually, if you didn't like it, can't you just humor me and _pretend_ you liked it so I can have more confidence in posting in this section? I promise my next Golden Sun fic won't be so stupid.**

**NOTE: Due to my having Golden Sun: The Lost Ages to finish, all my Zelda stories will be put on hiatus until I finish my game. I game _really_ hard (on Saturday I played from eleven in the morning to six-thirty in the evening with _no_ break whatsoever), so it shouldn't be _too_ long, but at the moment I only have inspiration for Golden Sun stories. It doesn't help that all I listen to is midi files for Golden Sun… I digress. As aforementioned, all my Zelda fics are being put on hold, as well as the rest of my life. The award graphics for my art contest will be mailed as soon as I beat my game, and I'll update then too.**

**Hey, and my friend told me about a rumor that has to do with Sheba and a town that isn't on the map and that you can't get to at any point in either game. He said he'd tell me when I finish up Jupiter Lighthouse (I know you're reading this, nee-san! _Tell me already_!), but I'm an impatient bugger and I just got to the Great Gabomba thing (give me a break; I just started playing on Sunday!). Could anyone please tell me what that rumor is? I'm _really_ impatient and I can't find it on Google. n.n; I'd be deeply obliged if ya could spoil me just a little… And don't tell nee-san you told me!**

**Nee-san: I'm reading this right now, y'know.**

**Uh… whoops. n.n; One last thing, readers of my other stories. There's a new contest in the works. See my profile for details!**


End file.
